Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Chamberlain(Elder Futhark: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the main protagonist (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) of The Originals. Thomas is an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Thomas is the biological son of Ansel and Esther Chamberlain, step-son of Mikael, nephew of Dahlia, maternal younger half-brother of Freya, Finn, Elijah, maternal older half-brother of Kol, Rebekah and Christopher Chamberlain and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Thomas is also the father of Grace Chamberlain, the mother being Hayley Marshall-Kenner, as well as the adopted father of Marcel Gerard - an orphan boy he rescued. For over a thousand years, Thomas had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. Thomas is primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He is connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as an unnamed Witch Family. Pre-History |-|Human Life= Los Angeles, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Thomas Mikaelson was born to Esther and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Los Angeles, but was raised by his step-father Mikael, both believing he was his true father. Thomas has six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children. Thomas was close to his family with the exception of Mikael. Mikael was inordinately hard on Thomas, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Freya died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Thomas's case, Mikael was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Thomas stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Thomas did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Elijah said that, as a mortal, Thomas was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mikael's cruelty, turned Thomas into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mikael. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon. Once as kids, Elijah takes Thomas into the woods to teach him how to hunt. Elijah encourages his brother,stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mikael intervenes and scolds Elijah for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Thomas, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Thomas tries to apologize, but Mikael sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Elijah tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mikael who stated that if Elijah intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Rebekah was particularly kind to him, which Thomas later realized meant that she had been the one to take them. Thomas and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Rebekah by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood. Esther found a young Thomas in the woods once when he was hiding from Mikael, as Mikael wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Thomas was afraid to go with Mikael. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Esther will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mikael hurt Thomas in the woods during a fight between them, with Thomas starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mikael would show his approval to Thomas. Esther helped Thomas to heal. Thomas told her about the fight and that Mikael wanted to take his necklace she gave him. |-|1002= Southern France While fleeing from Mikael after the death of their mother, Thomas ran with his siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Kol brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Finn agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Elijah was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Thomas was with Elijah and Rebekah in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Rebekah because she loved him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Thomas and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. |-|1359= 1359 According to Elijah, Thomas has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. |-|1492= England Thomas was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the second doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Thomas's plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Thomas assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Thomas traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark It was mentioned by Freya, that the Mikaelson siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Thomas's horse, Theo. Elijah and Thomas searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn on-board a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee. When Thomas and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully neutralized Kol. Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf-Witch Hybrid= I never answered your question, if I’d ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human. While he was still an untriggered Werewolf-Witch hybrid, Thoms had a complicated life. He was close with his half-sister Rebekah, whom he affectionately called "Bekah", and with his half-brothers Elijah and Chris. He also had a close relationship with his half-brother, Kol, but he did not get along at all with his half-brother, Finn, since childhood. However, he had a bad relationship with his overbearing step-father Mikael who was harder on him than any of his siblings. |-|Original Vampire-Original Hybrid= When Thomas was just in the early stages of being a hybrid, he slaughtered six villagers. Which afterwards, he was devastated and cried into Elijah's shoulder. After finding out that Mikael is not his biological father, he was shocked and betrayed. Thomas is continuously described as being cruel, sadistic, careless, paranoid, reckless, impulsive, short-tempered, aggressive, volatile, unpredictable, slightly unreasonable, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Though he shows little to no regard for human life in general, Thomas feels guilt and remorse for most of his actions, he just does not show it, and he has morals. Despite his negative traits, Thomas has shown to be very protective of his younger half-sister Rebekah, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil, he is just sadistic. Unbeknownst to any, Thomas was not the son of Mikael, but the son of an alpha werewolf named Ansel, in another village which made Thomas aggressive, violent and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Thomas's temper became worse than ever. Attitude Towards Humans Thomas has no regard for human life. However, Thomas has been known to keep memoranda of his kills. Upon learning of his unborn child, Thomas was willing to allow the witches to kill his unborn child and Hayley to show that he will not be given an ultimatum. Thomas, however, realized what the child could do to his life and saved them, suggesting that he cares about his family. He is shown to kill humans if it suits to his advantage or for feeding, however, he is shown to care for some humans, such as Kieran O'Connell, someone he respected; prior to his death, and Camille O'Connell, his trusted therapist, friend, and a woman he was in love with; prior to her death. Physical Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Thomas is the second strongest of the original vampires, second only to his step-father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his maternal half-sibling due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Elijah actually able to do so on almost even terms, Elijah seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Thomas, usually having the upper hand on Klaus himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Elijah. Weaknesses Thomas has some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Kol Mikaelson Kol is Thomas's maternal younger half-brother. Kol and Thomas both have a short temper. It is known that Thomas daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Thomas seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Thomas about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Grace Mikaelson Grace is Thomas's only daughter and child with Hayley. In the beginning Thomas wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Hayley told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he and Hayley decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Rebekah, who would keep her safe. Thomas was reunited with Grace when her safety was compromised. Grace is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Grace and Thomas's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Thomas sacrificing himself to save his family. Thomas feared that Grace would reject him upon being saved from Marcel's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Grace knows what Thomas is and isn't afraid of him. Grace's memory of Thomas was kept alive because of her mother telling Hope about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Thomas shared stories from his long life, Grace showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Grace hugged him. Despite their time apart Grace calls Thomas 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Grace deems Thomas her 'fairytale prince'. Events Influenced By Thomas's Goal Of Breaking The Curse |-|Katherine/Mason= * Katherine turning into a vampire to avoid being sacrificed. * Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls, betraying her friends and family, siring Stefan and Damon and faking her death. *The moonstone coming into George Lockwood's possession. *Mason Lockwood's curse being activated. *Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood's return to Mystic Falls. |-|Tyler\Caroline= *Caroline being turned into a vampire. *Tyler's curse being activated. Name * The Name Thomas is from English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. * Mikaelson is of of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael".